Cheerleading Camp
by TotalDreamer
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the characters from V.C Andrews got sent to cheerleading camp?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jessica Wakefield swung her long blonde pony tail over her shoulder and beamed a big smile at the crowd gathered below her. From the floor of the raised stage, she picked up her pom poms and waved them at the crowd.

"Okay everybody, are you ready to cheer!"

From the audience there was a collective chorus of groans.

"I said, are you ready to cheer!"

A crowd of sullen faces stared back at her.

"Liz, what's wrong with everybody?" Jessica hissed at her twin sister who was standing behind her. "This is cheerleading camp, aren't these girls supposed to be perky?"

"They've been forced to come here. Part of some special team building program or rather and their schools have made them give up Summer to come."

"So you mean none of these girls are actually cheerleaders?"

"Yep!"

"This is going to be a _long_ Summer."

"Ah said, I don't cheer!" Fanny Casteel stuck her lower lip out and scowled.

"But you have to cheer! This is cheerleading camp." Jessica pushed the pom poms she was holding back into the other girl's hands.

"Ah bet ya wouldn't make Heaven cheer."

"Who's Heaven, but that's not the point. Everybody has to cheer, and there's a prize for the winner at the end."

"What kinda prize?"

"A good one, you'll like it."

"Well, if that means I'll have somethang that Heaven doesn't." Fanny smiled.

"Chris, hold my stuff."

"Cathy, did you have to make me come? This is embarrassing, everybody's looking at me and I'm the only guy here!"

"Nobody's looking at you Chris, so could you quit complaining!"

"Cathy, you know I'd do anything for you! Can't you try and be nice to me. What happened to the sweet girl I used to know?"

"I think we all know what happened to her. Besides, didn't you hear what that girl said? There's going to be a prize at the end, and I'm going to win it!"

"But why do you want to win this prize so much. You know Paul will give you anything you want."

"Because I have to show _her _that I can win too! That I don't need her!"

"Okay everybody, time to get into pairs to do our warm up exercises!"

There was a general rush to find a partner.

"Okay, who wants to be my partner?" Giselle Dumas shouted at no one in particular.

"I thought _we_ were going to be partners?" Ruby whined.

"Ruby, go and stand over there, okay?" Giselle said pointing. "I've had it with you. You complained the whole trip here!" Mimicking Ruby, "I miss Beau! What am I going to do the whole summer? I wanna go back home! Well it's pathetic Ruby! I'm sick of you; I don't want to hear another word from you!"

With tears streaking down her face, Ruby sat on the ground crying, and Giselle walked away. Ruby felt a pat on her shoulder and looked up.

"It's okay sweetie, I'll be your partner."

"Really?" Ruby swiped her tears away. "Thanks so much! You're so kind, and pretty too. Do you want to be my sister? I have a twin sister already, but she's not very nice, so we're not very close." Ruby looked hopeful.

"Ah, okay. I'm Laura, by the way."

"I'm Ruby Dumas."

"I wish I had a last name."

"Don't you have a last name? How come?"

"Oh, I have a last name; I just don't know what it is."

"How could you not know?"

"I have amnesia." Laura looked sad.

"Well, why are you here then?"

"I don't know. I can't remember!"

"Hi, I'm Dawn Cutler. Do you want to be my partner?" Dawn smiled at the other pretty blonde girl standing with a boy who looked like her.

"I'm sorry, but we clash." She turned back around.

Dawn frowned. "What do you mean we clash?"

The girl turned around again. "Well, we both have blue eyes and blonde hair. That would just be too much. I'm trying to stand out."

"Oh, um, erm, okay then." Dawn walked off feeling confused.

"Hey girly. I'll be yer partner. I don clash wit ya!" Fanny smiled at Cathy and the two girls paired up. As they walked off, Fanny threw a glance behind her at Chris and smiled flirtatiously, while she hitched up her skirt.

"That boy of yers is sure cute."

"Back off."

"Elizabeth, look at these girls. They're pathetic! None of them have any talent at all!" Jessica stood with her legs apart and her hands on her hips. She surveyed the crowd.

"They're not supposed to have talent, Jess."

"Yeah, but these girls don't have _any_ talent whatsoever! I mean, look at them!"

The twins stood looking at the scene before them. It _was_ going to be a long Summer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi people! Here's my second chapter, hope you like it. This is my first ever (though I'm writing two simultaneously) fan fic, so I'm really excited about it! Please read and review, because if you don't, I won't know if anyone's reading this:)  
Oh, and thank you Misteress Massacre for reviewing, much appreciated!

Chapter Two

"What _is_ this?" Melody Logan stared suspiciously at the lumpy food that was on her plate.

"_They_, say it's food, but I'm not too sure." Dawn smiled at the other girl. After having been so rudely brushed off by who she was later to find out was Cathy Sheffield, she had paired up with Melody, who was thankfully in want of a partner as well. Everybody was now sitting in the camp's dining hall for dinner. It had been a long gruelling day, and that Jessica girl, another blue-eyed blondie, had kept scowling at her all day. In fact, she had been throwing _everybody_ the same look. Except for her twin of course. There was another twin set at the camp as well. Dawn had gotten to speak to them too. Ruby was okay, but she was really whiney, and she had hung around with her partner all day, introducing her as "Laura Dumas". Why they had the same last name, she didn't know, but Laura looked really pleased about it. Giselle on the other hand was, well, she was bitchy. And her partner, some Heaven Casteel, kept muttering about someone called Troy, and her need to show that she was, "better than them." There sure were a lot of strange people at this camp.

"They're looking at us." Cathy whispered as she leaned back slightly so that Fanny was covering her.

"They're not lookin' at ya, they're lookin' at me! And it's 'cause I'm beta lookin' than Heaven!" Fanny cried proudly so that Heaven could hear her. Heaven, however, glanced at her disinterestedly for a moment, and then went back to talking to one of the red-headed girls. Fanny pouted. Heaven always thought she was better than her, she thought.

"What's up with you?" Cathy said.

"It's Heaven, she thinks she's beta than me. Ah know it even if she don say it. She don hafta!"

"Whatever, I've got bigger problems than sibling jealously to worry about."

"Oh, so ya think yer beta than me too, do ya?"

"Yeah, yeah. Do you think Dawn, and what kind of name is that anyway, is talking about me?"

"_Ex_-cuse me!"

Cathy however, was trying to hear what Dawn and the other girls were saying. Well, she was, until she felt a big glob of her dinner being poured down her back.

"_Arrggh! Oh my God!_" Cathy stood up in absolute horror. Clumps of vegetables and rice were massed into her hair, and gravy has running down her legs.

"So, ya still think yer beta than me huh?"

Cathy was speechless, so she did the only thing she could think of, and that was to pick up the other girl's dinner and hurl it at her. A scream escaped from Fanny's mouth and suddenly it was utter chaos. The events are as follows:

Heaven stood up and screamed, "Don't you touch my sister!" And then have orange juice thrown on her, courtesy of Cathy.

Dawn took this as her chance to get back at Cathy and chucked the gravy in her general direction.

Ruby crawled under the table and cried.

Giselle, haven got orange juice also splattered on her howled, "This is a Gucci original you know!"

Melody laughed till at all this till Fanny threw her buttered bread at her and it hit her on the head, and Laura tried to recall if she'd ever been in a food fight before, but couldn't remember. It had been a very long day.

Heaven lay in bed that night, now orange juice free, thinking about what Giselle had said to her earlier that day.

"Sisters suck, and there's no trying to deny it. Ruby's such a whiney brat, and she stole my boyfriend."

Maybe Fanny hadn't stolen her boyfriend, yet, but maybe Giselle was right. Heaven smiled to herself in the darkness. Fanny wasn't going to know what hit her…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Hey people, first of all, thanks to all of those who so kindly took the time to review. Secondly, sorry it took me so long to update, but you know, school...and I'm just lazy:) LOL Anyway, finally, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and please tell me what you think:)

* * *

Chapter Three

The bright morning sunlight peeked in through the cracks in the blinds covering the window above Heaven's bed, and warmed her face up, so to that she got up, now awake. Of course, she shouldn't have thought she was the first person up, because already many of the other girls were stirring and getting changed for the up coming hard gruelling day where they would be forced to do cartwheels and the splits. Tiredly, Heaven swung her legs off the bed and pushed her black hair out of her eyes. First task, get changed. After all, Heaven Leigh Casteel is a girl with class. Not just scum from the Willies. She made her way to the bathroom adjoining the cabin…and of course, someone was already in there. BANG! On the door Heaven's fist slammed.

"Whoever's in there, open up, 'cause I need the bathroom," she yelled at the occupant.

"Excuse me?" came the indignant muffled reply.

"I said, open up. I want the bathroom!" she yelled again, and leaned forward to slam on the door again. Funny thing is, the door and her fist never made contact, and that's because, instead, it was her face and the cold tile floor of the bathroom that did. _Argh!_ Above her a gasp, and not a very sympathetic one, mind you, was let out. But she was in too much pain to really notice. Oh, she couldn't tell you the shock that she got that went straight up her nose (the fist to make contact) and into her head. Heaven was in utter agony! _Urgh! _She rolled over and lay on her back with her hands clutching her nose. Around her, the other girls howled with laughter. Especially Fanny. But right above her loomed the image of a freshly showered and sweet smelling blue eyed, and flaxen haired ballerina.

"Oh," she said between spasms of laughter, "did you want the bathroom? Well it's all yours now." She let out another chortle of laughter. "And I really think you ought to clean yourself up." The other girls let out more peals of laughter at this. Heaven was seeing red. Struggling to her feet, she stood up and glared at Cathy, still clutching her nose.

"You," she said, holding her nose with one hand and pointing with the other at Cathy. "You did that purposely, didn't you?"

"Purposely? I wish I had, but with all that banging, how was I supposed to know you were going to fall through the door. Ha! It's your own fault!" She smirked. Heaven was speechless. Maybe because she really had nothing to say, but most likely because she was in too much pain to think of a good comeback.

* * *

Sitting on the benches at the edge of the grassy field where the other girls were practising their moves, and getting yelled at by a certain bossy instructor, Heaven sat and pondered what was happening back at Farthy. Behind her she heard a rustle. Whipping around on her seat, (and yes she was out on 'injuries') she turned around to face the sight of a real live male angel, lying in the bushes, just waking up. The boy looked oddly familiar, but from where, she was not sure. The boy sat up and smiled charmingly at her.

"Hi there." he said.

"Er, hi." Well, what would you have said if you had just been spoken to by a divine looking male, who looked like he had spent the night sleeping in a bush?

"Did you spend the night sleeping in a bush?" she asked.

He smiled at her even more charmingly. "Why, yes I have." He replied, like it was a normal thing to do. "It's quite comfy too, much better than the roof of an attic…but that's another story.

"Oh," Heaven said. "Ah, why, may I ask you, did you spend the night sleeping in a bush, and what are you doing here? This is a cheerleading camp."

"Well, Cathy said she wouldn't leave me behind, so instead, she took me with her. So here I am. The camp directors wouldn't let me sleep in the cabin with Cathy…so I found the next best thing. Oh, I'm Chris by the way."

"Chris. Well, I'm Heaven."

"That's a pretty name. But not nearly as pretty as Catherine, I have to say."

"Catherine…Cathy. Wait, did you say you came here with _Cathy_?" Heaven asked in utter disbelief.

"Yep. She's my darling sister." Chris smiled widely at this.

Heaven could see the resemblances now, in fact, she couldn't believe she hadn't been able to see them before. So Chris was Cathy's brother. Oh, oh! But Heaven hated Cathy. Especially after she had broken her nose this morning. Well, nearly, it was really more squished then broken, but you get the picture. But how could Chris be Cathy's brother when he was so nice, and she was so…well, in Heaven's opinion, she was a bitch! _Sigh_. Why couldn't things in life ever be simple? Especially now that Heaven had eyes only for Chris, how was she ever going to get around Cathy? Not when by the way Chris spoke about her, she could tell he clearly adored her.

* * *

Cathy sat on her bed religiously brushing her long golden hair, taking care to start right at the roots, and end at the tips. It was the end of yet another full day of cheerleading…and a stupid thing it was too, she thought. If you couldn't get through life without a group of twenty or so girls in tight tops and mini skirts doing ridiculous dance moves and silly chants, then you shouldn't be trying in the first place. You had to be made of tough stuff. _Like me_, she thought proudly. From across the room, she could see Heaven staring at her. Cathy tried to ignore it, but it was pretty hard to when she was staring at her with such intensity. Such concentration. _I wonder what she's thinking_, Cathy thought to herself. Probably planning some kind of revenge. Well, it wasn't her fault that she was so impatient. Besides, she had deserved it, and it was pretty funny too. Watching her go down like that. Suddenly, she saw Heaven get and was staring to walk her way. Cathy braced herself for a fight. If Heaven was going to have a go at her, well, she could take it. She was going to fight right back. _No matter what Chris would say_, she thought. Heaven stop in front of her. There was hardly any space between them. They could reach out and touch each other…if they wanted to.

"Yes?" Cathy said coldly, after Heaven hadn't said anything for a while. Heaven, Cathy thought, looked hesitant, as if she was fighting with another voice inside her head.

"C-Cathy," Heaven finally said after a while. She forced a smile. It showed up crooked on her lips, and looked out of place on her pretty face. Well, with the exception of her nose, of course "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened this morning. Even though it wasn't _my_ fault," she added.

"You're sorry?" Cathy said incredulously. "Really, because I thought you hated me?"

"I said I was sorry," Heaven said annoyed. "I'm not here to start a fight, _okay_? At least you could acknowledge that. It's more than _you've_ done for me."

Cathy laughed, but not kindly. "Well, apology accepted then. At least you can now see that it was _you_ in the fault. I don't think _I_ need to apologise, since it was entirely _not_ my fault." Cathy was satisfied at this. She never thought Heaven was going to apologise, and why she did, Cathy didn't know, but she was glad she had. Things were turning out a lot better than she thought. Because now she would always have this to hold against Heaven in the future.

* * *

That night, after everyone else had fallen asleep, Heaven had quietly sneaked out of the cabin, and went down to the lake on the edge of the camp grounds to think in private. It was a warm night, but the occasional breezes were enough to cool her down after the hot, hot day they had had. Apologising to Cathy had been a hard thing to do, and not a pleasant one at that either. But she knew she had to. If she wanted to get what she wanted, then she had to play her cards right. Chris was what she wanted. And Cathy had stood in her way. She had hated the way Cathy had gloated after she had swallowed her pride to apologise, and then she hadn't been able to say anything in her own defence either! But it was either be nice, and make friends with Cathy, or be reduced to drastic measures. And the girls at Winterhaven had given her plenty of ideas for what she could do. As long as Cathy played along too, then she wouldn't get hurt, and Heaven would get Chris, but if she didn't, then Heaven would just have to do what she had to do… 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update, (again) but here it is. Enjoy:)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Liz, help me!" Jessica wailed from her bed. Elizabeth, alarmed went running to where her sister lay in bed, looking drained of energy.

"Jess, what's wrong?" she said concerned.

"I can't do it. I just can't face them today."

"Face _who_?"

"_Them_. Those girls who call themselves cheerleaders! Well, they're just not! They are the worst cheerleaders I have ever met! They'll never make it into the cheerleading world!"

"_Jess_!" Elizabeth said exasperated. "I thought it was something serious, I thought you were dying or something, not that you didn't want to go coach today."

"Well I don't!"

"Okay, I think you, _we_, deserve a break. In fact, I think the girls would appreciate one too."

* * *

Fanny wondered the camp grounds bored, looking for something to do. _Break day. What's a girl t'do on break day if there's nothin' or nobody around anyway? _About half an hour ago, Elizabeth, one of the nicer blonde coaches, had told them all at breakfast that they could have a day off today since they had all worked so hard. That meant that they could all do what they wanted, even go out to town where there'd be lots of shops and people and things to do. The only problem was, to do all these things, you needed money, and money, unlike Heaven, was not something she had. _Spoilt Heaven, she gets t'have all the fun! And she'll neva spare a dime for me! _Angrily, she kicked the ground with her foot and sent gravel and dust flying everywhere. 

"_Ouch_! Ma foot!" Fanny jumped up and down on one foot as she had stubbed her other toe and screamed loudly.

"Hi, are you alright?" came a concerned voice.

"_What_?" Fanny screamed again. "Can't ya see I'm in great pain here? Of course I'm not alright! I'm dying!" For the first time Fanny looked up to see who it was. _Oh my God! _In front of her stood the best looking boy she had ever seen. Flaxen blonde hair curled at the ends, and lovely blue eyes which she could stare into for hours on end. "Who are ya?" she said bluntly, to mesmerised to care.

"I'm Christopher Sheffield." He said proudly. "But you can call me Chris."

"Why, hello Chris." Fanny said silkily, straightening up. "What's a boy like ya doing here?"

"Well, I'm here because of Cathy. She wanted me to come, so I did."

"_Cathy_? You're here because of that bit-, I mean, why would you be here because of Cathy?" Fanny said, half suspicious, half incredulous.

"Cathy's my sister."

"She's your _sister_?" Fanny didn't know what to think. There was Cathy, enemy number two, (after Heaven) and then here was Chris, her brother. But not just any brother. Not just any boy. Known too late; she was already in love! Logan was nobody compared to Chris. Why, Heaven could have him all she liked.

"Chris," she said, thinking quickly. "Ma foot, it's in so much pain! Ah can hardly breathe. The pain, it's just too much for one girl like me t'endure!"

"Fanny," came a firm familiar voice from behind her. "What are you on about now?"

Fanny looked up from where she'd been lying on the ground, faking pain. _Heaven. Of course she just had t'come and spoil ma plans! _Only it wasn't just Heaven, it was Cathy herself as well.

"Heaven, don' cha have any sympathy, any compassion for yer little sister who's in great pain right now? Don' cha _care_?" Fanny wailed. Chris looked up concerned as well.

"I really think she's in great pain here. She might need some medical attention." He frowned.

"Chris, I hardly think she does. You're not a doctor yet. All it looks like to me is she's been clumsy enough to stub her toe." Cathy laughed at this, and Heaven, trying to get on Cathy's good side, sickeningly, forced a laugh too. Cathy observed this mentally. All was working well. Here was Heaven groveling, and Cathy could do whatever she liked. It was like having a little lap dog. Heaven, meanwhile, made her own little mental observation, and was pleased to see Cathy had taken such a liking to her.

"Excuse me _Cathy_, but ah happen t'be in agony! Not that yer'd care. You too Heaven!"

Heaven opened her mouth to say something biting back; after all, she was on a new resolution not to let Fanny walk all over her again, but seeing Chris there, frowning at Cathy and herself, she decided to shut her mouth again. Heaven was worried. Fanny had always managed to do this. As soon as she managed to make her mind up that she wanted something, Fanny was sure to get there first.

"Chris, you don't really think she's hurt do you?" Heaven asked.

"Well, she could be in serious pain and none of us would know it."

"Ah'd know it. Ah mean, ah am the one that's hurt here!" Fanny cried, bringing the attention back to her.

Heaven didn't know what to do. On one hand, she could take Cathy's side, but then again, she could take Chris's side, since she _was_ trying to win his heart. But that would mean she'd be taking Fanny's side too, and she knew as well as Fanny did that she wasn't really hurt. _Well, we all have to make sacrifices_, she thought.

"Okay Chris, how about I help you take Fanny to First Aid?"

"Heaven, ah thank Chris can take me there by himself. You're a strong boy, aren't cha? Just because Heaven thanks you can't carry me, doesn't mean that's true." Fanny wasn't about to let Heaven steal her moment.

"Thanks Heaven, but I think I can manage by myself." Chris smiled and swiftly picked Fanny up and was off.

"Well how about that!" Cathy frowned, her hands on her hips. "You don't really think she was _that_ hurt do you?"

"No." There was no other reply. The girls stood there for a moment, watching Chris's retreating back until it was out of sight. There was silence. The war was just beginning.

* * *

A bare hazy road stretched for miles before them. There was nobody else around, only the sound of hot wind blowing through their ears. In the distance, a group of circling vultures was the only other sign of life in existence. 

"We definitely got on the wrong bus." Melody stated flatly. She looked at the other girls. They all had the same expressions of grim reality realised. Earlier that day, Laura, Dawn, Ruby and herself had taken full opportunity of their day off and had all gone shopping in town. Once they were laden with as much shopping bags as they could each carry, they had decided to go back, but that's where the trouble had begun.

"I knew we should have gotten off at that last stop, instead of waiting to get off in the middle of nowhere!" Dawn said huffily.

"What, you wanted to get murdered or raped in that last seedy looking town? Did you see the way those guys were looking at us? No way was I getting off there! Not if I valued my life!" Laura reply in the same tone. Those two had been arguing ever since they had both dived for the same top. None of them got it in the end though. Not when neither of them could squeeze into it, but the damage was done.

"Girls, please stop it!" Ruby pleaded. "We're in the middle of nowhere, and I'm scared, and don't know what to do. I don't need you two fighting right now."

"Ruby's right," Melody said. "Look, I still have no reception on my phone."

"Me neither." The other girls replied after checking theirs.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Ruby cried.

"Well, these are our options. We could either wait here until a car comes along."

"Highly unlikely." Dawn interrupted.

"Let the girl speak." Laura bit back. Turning to Melody, she said, "Go on Mel."

"Or," she continued grimly. "We could start walking." They looked at each other. As much as they hated the idea of it, there was no other choice.

At last, Dawn broke the silence. "So which way?"

* * *

**A/N: (again)** Well, there it was. Hope you liked it and please don't forget to review! Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Well, I'm always writing Author's Note, but I don't actually have anything to say this time (amazingly), except sorry it took me so long to update (again, I know). Thanks though, to all of you who so kindly took the time to review; it was much appreciated. I might have said that last time; I can't remember, but it still applies!  That's all…

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

"I'm tired, and I'm hungry, and I'm about to drop dead if we don't stop walking now!" Ruby had had enough of walking, and couldn't believe that they hadn't reached _anywhere_ yet. She looked at the Chanel watch her father had given her before she had left. The face showed her that three and a half hours had passed.

"Ruby, if we stop walking now, we'll never be able to start again!" Melody replied wearily. What was left of the day was fading fast, and Melody wanted to reach _somewhere _(meaning civilisation) before they stoped. Four girls alone in the middle of nowhere with no means of protection or shelter was _not _a situation she wanted to put herself, or any of the other girls, in. From somewhere behind her, Melody heard one of the girls, Dawn, she thought, call out.

"Ruby, sit with me, I'm stopping now. I can't keep walking in this heat, and I don't care if I get back up or not. I've been walking for too long, and my arms are about to drop off from carrying bags that feel like they weigh a tonne!"

Melody turned around in time to see Dawn plop herself down in the middle of the road, bags surrounding her. Like the rest of them, her expensive clothes were soaked with sweat, sticking to her skin, and she had tiny beads of sweat along her forehead and upper lip. She looked awful. Melody glanced at Ruby, and after seeing a flicker of hesitation pass in her eyes, the other girl quickly pushed past her and sat herself down next to Dawn.

"Dawn's right," Ruby announced. "There's no way I'm getting up now."

Melody sighed. "So you're just going to sit there are you?" She glanced at Laura, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm sorry Melody, but I'm really tired too. It's too hot, and this is _way _worse than being under Miss. Jessica Wakefield's command."

Melody opened her mouth to reply, but shut it again when Laura sent her another pathetic pleading look.

"Please, can't we stop? Aren't you tired too?"

Melody didn't want to admit it, but Laura was right. She _was_ tired, and frankly she just wanted to lie down and never have to get up again. Besides, her shoes were killing her. "Okay, you win. We can stop. For now."

* * *

"That so called nurse has no idea what she's talking about!" Fanny exclaimed loudly in her southern drawl. "'_There's nothing wrong with your foot!_' Ah was dying, and that's all she could say!" 

"It's alright Fanny," Chris said absentmindedly, as he helped her limp (a nice touch on Fanny's part) along back to her cabin. "I believe you."

"Why thank ya Chris. I'm glad somebody believes me." She turned her face away to hide the big grin that spread across her lips at Chris's words. Too soon, in Fanny's opinion, (but not soon enough in Chris's) they were back at the cabin. As soon as they approached the steps that would lead them up to the door, it was suddenly swung open, and Heaven and Cathy appeared in the doorway. Heaven looked anxious, but Cathy had her arms folded across her chest.

"Finally, you're back!" (Cathy)

"Fanny, are you alright?" (Heaven) Despite her vow to stop letting Fanny walk all over her, she still couldn't let it go. After all, she had spent so many years looking after Fanny; it wasn't easy to completely stop the habit so suddenly. No matter how badly Fanny treated her. Like almost all things in life, events, feelings and wishes didn't just simply occur because you willed them to.

"Heaven, ah really don' think yer care!" Like Heaven said, old habits die hard.

Chris patted Fanny's hand and simultaneously shot Heaven a sympathetic look. "I'm sure Heaven cares about you," he said to Fanny. "She _is _your sister," he added as an after thought, thinking about his own. Heaven watched as he shot Cathy a look, but she couldn't read it. It was purely a private look meant for Cathy, and Heaven felt uncomfortable, having caught it.

"Chris," Fanny said sweetly, in the voice she used when she wanted something. "Would ya help me into the cabin? (Translated: I want you to carry me) Just the thought of having to climb _all _those steps… (There were a total of three) Well, it just makes ma foot ache all over again!"

"Ah, sure Fanny," Chris said smiling. (Heaven knew he wouldn't say no; they never do.) As if she weighed nothing, he scooped her up in his arms in one swift movement, and was already half-way through the door. Heaven watched them disappear into the room sadly, wishing it was her in his arms. She glanced at Cathy to catch her reaction. She was surprised by the envious look in the other girl's face. _That's strange_, she thought. _Why should Cathy be jealous of Fanny and Chris?_ Heaven followed Cathy as she marched into the room with her arms still crossed. Chris was just laying Fanny on her bed, him looking relieved, (or so Heaven thought) and Fanny was obviously the opposite. Heaven didn't know what it was that Chris said to her, but whatever it was, it made Fanny released the iron grip she had on him. She was forced to lie reluctantly back in her bed. Turning around, Chris came striding back to where Heaven and Cathy were standing, at the doorway.

"Cathy," Chris said. "Would you mind looking after Fanny for the night? I don't think she wants to be left alone. _I'd _stay, but I don't think the camp organises would be too happy with that arrangement, so I figured since you've had experience with nursing the twins, maybe you wouldn't mind doing the same with Fanny?"

Cathy looked surprised.

"Please?" Chris looked at her pleadingly. Heaven wondered what Chris was thinking, and why he didn't ask _her_ to do it.

Cathy let out a big exaggerated sigh. "_Fine_. I'll do it, but only because _you're_ asking." she said frowning.

_Well, wonders never cease to exist,_ Heaven thought happily. And why? Because that would mean Fanny and Cathy were out of the way. And that would leave just Heaven and Chris. _Alone_. She wondered if that thought had been what was on Chris's mind while planning all this, but she didn't care either way, because things were turning out right for once. She walked quickly down the steps, and turned to looked back up at Chris, who was close behind.

"So," she said, shy now that they were alone. She looked at Chris expectantly. _But_ _who needs words_, she thought. Not when his lips were already on hers.

"I thought they'd never leave us alone," he said grinning devilishly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jessica stood with one hand on her hip, and the other used to flip back her most prized possession. Her long golden blond silky hair. She surveyed the crowd gathered before her for the morning's warm up session.

"Liz," she said. "Don't you think the group looks a little smaller today?"

Elizabeth looked up from her clipboard, where she was busy planning that afternoon's activities. The written work was always being left up to her. Elizabeth didn't know what Jessica would do if she didn't have her to do all her 'boring work' for her. She quickly counted the number of girls busily chattering in the crowd and looked back at her sister. "We seem to be missing four." The girls met each other's eyes. "I'll go look," Elizabeth volunteered.

* * *

"So what did yer get up ta last night?" Fanny said looking at her sister, Heaven. "While ah was stuck all night in the cabin almost dying." She added as an after thought. _The guiltier Heaven feels the better_, Fanny thought. _She's why everything bad happens ta me anyway! _

"Yes, Heaven," Cathy said, joining in the interrogation. She was still annoyed at being left to watch over Fanny and her pitiful wailings. "You seemed to have disappeared right after I was left with Fanny." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Heaven said, trying to quickly come up with an excuse as to way she hadn't appeared again in the cabin until much later yesterday night. All the while trying not to make it too obvious that a wide smile was quickly growing across her face. "I thought that I'd leave it up to the expert to watch over Fanny. I didn't want to get in the way," she finished lamely.

"But what were you doing all that time?" Cathy pressed. The little voice in the back of her head was speaking again. Although she tried to ignore it, it was impossible not to hear it when it spoke up so often. _You know it's not right Cathy. You know what you and Chris are doing is wrong._ Shut up, she told the voice. It was only that once. I'm just looking out for Chris now. _But you _want_ it to happen again, don't you... _Cathy mentally shook her head, and thus, the conflicting emotions were gone again. At least for now. She knew that at night, when there was nothing to occupy her immediate thoughts, that voice would come back to haunt her again. A voice broke her out of her spell.

"You girls haven't seen Dawn, Ruby, Melody or Laura have you?" Elizabeth tried not to let her worry show on her face, but it was impossible. She had searched their cabins and all the places she thought they might have gone to, but all to no success.

"No, I haven't seen any of them," Heaven said, glad to have the attention taken away from her. She just hoped that no one would question _why_ she hadn't seen any of them. Because that would lead to the question of _what_ she had been doing last night to have not noticed that four girls had gone missing.

"Well, ah haven't seen any of them, but it's not like ah could have gone any where anyway. Being in as much pain as ah was in. Am in," she corrected. It was probably best to play on that for as long as she could. It was the only way to get any attention around here!

"I haven't seen any of them either," Cathy said, the only one out of the three who was genuinely concerned for the welfare of her new friends. They had gotten over the food fight well enough.

"What were you girls _doing_ yesterday? How could you have not noticed that four of you had gone missing?"

The three of them looked guilty at each other.

* * *

"Oh my God, we are in so much trouble!" Elizabeth stuck her face to the window of the minibus Jessica was driving searching frantically for any signs of the missing girls. "I can't believe we just _lost_ four girls! We're so going to get fired, you know that don't you? Fired!" 

"Liz, clam down. We are going to find the girls. They won't tell," she said jerking her head to the back of the bus where Heaven, Fanny, Cathy, and Cathy's brother Chris, who apparently, as she had just found out, had been hiding out on camp grounds, had insisted upon coming with them. "And if we don't tell the directors, it won't hurt them. Everything will be _fine_!"

"But the others left at the camp-"

"Will be fine with the junior assistants. They don't need to know anything."

"I still can't believe we just lost four _whole_ people," Elizabeth said, searching the roads to town for the missing girls, possibly lying injured, raged that their camp counsellors hadn't come looking for them.

* * *

Like a mirage, the diner had shimmered into view on the horizon, salvation to the girls, almost too good to be true, when they found out that it was indeed a diner, not just an illusion created by the mind designed to drive them crazy. After a 'break', which turned into the stop for the night, they had gotten up the next morning, and continued their walk to find civilisation again. It wasn't an easy walk though; the night had been hard, Melody reflected. Although sleeping on the side of the road, in constant fear of serial murderers attacking in the dead of the night, and in the unbearable heat, usually was. But, after waking the other girls up at 6am, they might as well make up for lost time and at least it was when the day wasn't hot yet, they continued their walk. To much complaint, of course. And that was when they saw it; the diner. In the middle of a highway, in the middle of nowhere, stood Auntie Jo's Diner, complete with 50's décor and used as a stop for truck drivers travelling overnight. It was Ruby who had spotted it first. 

"Somebody slap me, 'cause I think I see a restaurant," she had said.

"You better not be joking, because I need to go _badly_, and if that isn't one I think I see, I'm going anyway!" Dawn had exclaimed in reply.

_Singers_, Melody had thought, though, instead, she looked up for herself to see if it were really true. She stopped in her tracks. There, stood a building in the distance. "Girls, I think I see it too!" she jumped excitedly.

"Oh my God, so do I!" Laura had said screaming.

Well, it wasn't often that Josephine O' Malley, the one and the same Auntie Jo, had four dishevelled looking teenage girls come bursting through the doors of her beloved diner, passed down to her from her parents, but at eight o'clock that morning, this was just what happened.

"Argh!" one of the girls, a pretty, though ruffled, red head had screamed in delight. "I knew it was real, not like that swimming pool I thought I saw before!"

Josephine stood for a moment, one hand in her hip, the other clutching the dish towel she had over one shoulder, and took in the sight before her. Four teenage girls in clothes that looked brand new; was that a tag she saw still attached to that shirt; but out of place on their sweaty bodies that looked like they needed a good bath, all carrying a few shopping bags each. One was the pretty red head that had spoke first, another had blue eyes and blonde hair, and the last two were similar looking with their long brown hair, one being a shade darker than the other, but not quite the same. She wondered briefly whether they were related. But they all looked at her with the same look of awe and adoration. She didn't know _what_ was going one here, but she did know that she needed some more excitement in her life, more than serving truckies gave, and these girls looked like they were going to be the ones to provide it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **You better believe it, I'm updating already:)**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

After listening to the amazing story the girls had given her after she had gotten them to calm down, sit down, and introduce themselves, she leaned back in the booth she had sat them down in and thought for a moment.

"So you girls are lost and don't know the way home, eh?"

They nodded.

"And you have very little money left each and don't actually know the address or phone number of this camp you belong to?"

They nodded once more.

"I see," she said. "Well until somebody comes here knocking and asking for you, or you work out a way to get back to that camp, you're just going to have to stay here." She said, as if the matter was now decided.

"Oh, but we wouldn't want to be taking advantage of you, plus, where you would house as all?" Laura said. She might have lost her memory, but that didn't mean she had forgotten her manners.

"No problem," Jo said. "This isn't just any diner; I also provide a bed for the night to any truck drivers that might come through. Of course, this road doesn't get used all that often anymore, not since they built that new one, so I have plenty of room to spare. But if you girls aren't interested…"

"No! I mean, yes! We are, please, if that's alright with you." Ruby said. She was desperate; she would have taken anything if it meant not having to walk any more.

"Thank you so much, we really appreciate the offer," Dawn said. "But I'm afraid we won't be able to pay you, not much, anyway. Unless you take credit card…"

"Credit cards," she laughed. "Oh no. I don't have any of those new fangled machines. But, if you girls are willing to work, I'll take that as payment."

"You mean here at the diner?" Dawn said uncertainly. It wasn't that she was unwilling to work, certainly not, she was used to, grandmother making her work in the hotel and all, but so far it was eight-thirty and she didn't have any customers for breakfast yet, what did she need four teenage girls for?

"If you think I'm crazy for hiring more staff than I need," Jo said, reading Dawn's thoughts. "I'm not. It might not be so busy now, but later on in the day there should be some customers stopping in for lunch, plus, I also need someone to wait the tables, since, so far, I've been handling both the cooking and serving. And I have rooms which need looking after as well. You know, I've been managing this place by myself since my husband passed away a few years ago. Plus, I could do with the company," she said truthfully.

"Well, if you're really sure, we would _really _love to stay," Melody said. Even though it was she who had been forcing them to walk, that didn't mean she hadn't been getting tired as well. If it had been up to them, it would have taken them _much_ longer then it did to find this place.

"Good then, now that that's all settled I'll show you your rooms. You all look like you could do with some rest, as well as a shower. Come up for lunch whenever you like, and then I'll get you started up with the afternoon chores."

* * *

"Are you sure you haven't seen any of these four girls?" Jessica said holding up four photos each of Laura, Melody, Ruby and Dawn. The shopkeeper shook his head, shrugging. Jessica walked out of the store dejectedly and shook her head, indicating no to the group in front of her. Elizabeth, Heaven, Cathy, Fanny and Chris stood waiting outside the store. 

"None of these people have seen them!" she exclaimed. "None of them can remember back to yesterday either. What's _wrong_ with their memories!" Jessica threw her hands up into the air dramatically to prove her point.

"Well, that was the last shop, what are we going to do now?" Cathy asked, concerned.

"Okay, so they're not here, but there are plenty of other places they could have gone to," Elizabeth said, now clamed down because she was doing something to look for them rather than just worrying. After all, she was supposed to be the rational twin. "Let's keep going."

* * *

Out of the shopping centre, the six of them started their journey around the surrounding shops. Fanny may have been doing something boring, but that didn't mean _she _was bored. Secretly, Fanny was thrilled. She'd never been out of the Willies before, and this place was so much bigger! There were so many people, and so many shops. She didn't know _which_ way to look. Of course, she'd never let any of _them_ know she was feeling overwhelmed by the largeness of this place. After all, Heaven was acting like it was nothing. Like it was _small!_ Now that Fanny thought about it, Heaven had been acting strange all day. Fanny couldn't place it. Like she was…happy? No, that couldn't be it (because it wasn't fair that Heaven should be feeling happy when Fanny wasn't). Like she was…feeling superior? _Yeah, that'd be right; Heaven's always thinking she's better than the rest of us._ But there was something else to her usual snobbishness as well. Fanny couldn't place it, but she knew something was up.

* * *

As the others walked, Heaven floated on a continuous surge of pure happiness. There _was_ that little voice in the back of her head that said she shouldn't be at a time like this, but it was easily pushed away. She couldn't help it; she was just so happy! She smiled to herself and looked over at the reason for her happiness. Chris. All day she had been thinking about last night, and The Kiss. Well, The_ Kisses_, she corrected. She couldn't be sure, but it may be love!

* * *

Cathy glanced over at her brother; he was smiling. Not unusual, but it seemed like an odd time to be smiling when they were looking for her four missing new friends. Cathy had a suspicion as to why he was smiling though. Surreptitiously, she glanced over her shoulder at Heaven. Yep, she was right; Heaven had a matching smile on her face. Cathy felt a little twinge at the bottom of her stomach. She knew it wasn't right, and certainly didn't want to admit it, but that feeling was jealousy. She was jealous of Heaven and her brother. _This can't be right…_


End file.
